Drugs, Menthol Cigarettes, and Unresolved Issues
by KavitaRae
Summary: Vex, as a rebellious younger version of himself, has somehow managed to ruin what should have been a great, Hell-raising life. However, when he runs into an old friend, will that change everything? Story is better than summary
1. 1 Drugs and Cigarettes

Vex was starring into the mirror in the bathroom of the shack he'd taken leverage in the the day's intoxication. His dark, unfocused eyes starred back at him, daring him to say something that was the truth. He shook his head quickly, which made it spin more than it had been for the past thirty minutes. He gasped, and then had to steady himself against the sink to keep from tumbling over onto the hard tiles of the floor.  
His associate, Mike, who wasn't a friend but wasn't called a dealer either, called through the locked door, "You alright in there?"  
"Peachy," Vex's accented voice growled back, a burst of anger flooding his system against his will. He hated Mike more than he hated the Light Fae-at least at that specific moment-which was definitely saying something. Then again, Vex had just found out that the girl he'd been shacking up with-who was more of a slut than a girlfriend but had still been his-had screwed around with Mike behind the Mesmer's back.  
Mike's irritating voice echoed through the door again, sounding more concerned than before, "You sure, V? Ya don't sound the greatest, 'f ya know what I mean."  
Clenching his teeth, Vex forced the anger that was in his system to all center in one place, and then quickly dissipate. He let out a breath that always smelled too sweet to be his before saying in a falsely cheerful tone, "I'm bloody fine, Mike... Where's Trish?" Of course he was fine; he'd only taken three.  
"Out to get a six pack for me and her... Said she'd pick ya up a bottle of that disgusting whiskey stuff you're always drinkin' too," Mike told him, seeming to shrug even though Vex couldn't see him.  
"Oh, alright," the Mesmer shook his head, not caring anymore. It didn't matter, after all, he could deal with Mike and Trish later. Trish... that good for nothing whore. Vex wasn't one to date, that was true enough, but when he claimed somebody, he meant it. Trisha Vahn was his and she would pay for stabbing him in the back.  
Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the sink and unlocked the door. Opening it slowly enough that, if Mike was still standing there, he wouldn't hit him with it, he stepped out of the room and stretched. He glanced over and saw Mike standing a couple feet away. "I'm going out," Vex informed him; that was dangerous territory. Both Mike and Trish knew that when Vex went out he got drunk, got high, raised Hell, fucked a stripper, and usually killed somebody. Up until the killing somebody part, that was all fine and dandy with Mike; it got sketchy with Trish (or so she said) when she found out Vex was going to strip clubs. But, having found out that Trish had screwed around with Mike, Vex didn't really care what she thought anymore.  
It was only a breath later that Mike interupted Vex's train of thoughts, "Don't get yourself in too much trouble, V."  
"Does it matter? I'm going to 'Ell anyways," Vex said light-heartedly, but as he walked away, he cast Mike a look that said he knew...

Later that night, having dealt with his demons in the best ways he knew how, Vex was walking back to Mike and Trish's place. Or, he was supposed to be. He didn't really want to go back there and get his nerves up in a tizzy again, but he hadn't found anybody to go home with either.  
He stopped at a bench that was next to the side-walk and sat down, reaching into his pocket to pull out his lighter and smokes. Putting the cigarette in his mouth, he lit it before taking a long drag from it. Taking a deep breath and then breathing it out, he smiled slightly at the familiar scent of mint and tobacco. Menthol. His secret comfort.  
Looking at his watch, he realized it was two thirty in the morning. That meant he should have waited another hour before it was really safe-though still not recommended-to take another dose of Mesnylcol. He didn't care. So he took another. Then, he returned his focus to his cigarette, letting the combination of mint-tinted tobacco and sweet-scented drugs fill the air around him.  
A few minutes passed after Vex finished his cigarette, sighing at the relief the nicotine brought as he dropped the burnt cylinder onto the pavement, stomping it out with the heel of his boot. Once that was taken care of, he began making his way towards his family's mansion. It was odd to think that a drug addict had a mansion, but the explanation was fairly simple; he had inherited it when he was a teenager, along with a mass-amount of money, soon after his father disappeared and his mother died. The Mesmer had lost all of his family in the span of a few short years, which only grew to make him a worse person later in life.  
It took roughly twenty minutes of absent walking before Vex realized just how far from home he really was. He was in "drug country" after all; mansions weren't common in places like this. Shaking his head, which granted him another wave of dizziness from the medication he'd taken, he quickly found a taxi-cab to drive him the fourty-five minutes there, and then back.  
As Vex got into the passenger seat of the taxi, the driver asked, "Where to?" He watched Vex shut the door with a raised eyebrow, adjusting the radio. His eyes were half-blurry, which showed just how sober folks around that area were, but he seemed focused enough to drive.  
"Rosemary Creek, the Valentino Estate," Vex replied coolly, memories of the estate flooding through his mind as he shut the passenger side door of the cab. He had grown up as Vincent Valentino, but had never quite fit that description; it wasn't long before a nickname like Vex stuck with him - and, not long after that, he had changed his legal name to that as well.  
Shaking his head at the memories, especially the ones during the time that his father was alive, he let out a sigh. His stress levels were slowly coiling into a knot in his chest. Clearing his throat, he watched out the window as they drove towards Rosemary Creek - a small, rich town that very few people knew about. "You mind?" Vex asked the driver as he took one of his cigarettes out, holding it up slightly for the man to see.  
"Just crack the window," the driver nodded lightly, eyes remaining on the road. Clearly, he didn't have the focus to spare in conversation, but Vex didn't mind that. Cracking his window as instructed, Vex took out his lighter and lit the mint-flavored cancer, taking a long drag from it before blowing it towards the window.  
The car-ride was spent in silence and, roughly forty minutes later, the cab driver pulled into the gravel driveway of the estate. The mansion was huge and decorated in an almost Victorian fashion, holding true to its English herritage. Vex opened his door as he looked at the driver, "Stay 'ere, a'right? I'll be back before ya know it."  
Swiftly, Vex stepped onto the large porch and took out the key to the front door, opening the place up. Stepping inside, he felt a pang of nostalgia, only half-missing the past that had taken place within the very same walls he was now in. He walked up the long array of stairs, slowly making his way to his bedroom. He flew open the doors of his closet and smirked darkly as he grabbed a few of his favorite items, tucking them into a black duffel bag.  
Making his way back down the stairs, he switched off the hall's lights and re-locked the house, returning to the cab. "Ready to go?" the driver asked as Vex shut the passenger-side door once again.  
Vex nodded, "Back to town, to Mike Sonorbi's house."  
The man gave Vex an odd look, "Mr. Valentino-"  
"-Vex, please," the Mesmer interrupted with a bit of a smirk. He loved having authority over people, even if it was a simple cab driver.  
Shaking his head, the driver nodded, "Right... Vex, why on Earth are you going from a place like this." He paused to nod back at the mansion as he pulled out of the driveway, "To a place like Mike's?"  
"Because, I have some business to discuss with him and Trisha Vahn," Vex told the man through gritted teeth. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear flask, taking a long drink of the contents before capping it and returning it to its hiding place. The man he was speaking with only shrugged and continued to drive, not seeming to really care either way. 


	2. 2 No More Nice Guy

When they arrived at Mike and Trish's place, Vex handed the driver the money he was due, and then grabbed his bag before roughly shutting the car door. Heading into the house, he called out, "I'm back! Where's my whiskey?"  
Trisha Vahn's voice echoed from her bedroom, "I'm in my room with it! Mike's out!"  
Vex smirked darkly at the thought of being alone with the whore in the other room; he pulled open the door of Trish's bedroom and stepped inside. "'Ello, love," he greeted in a cold voice, taking the bottle of whiskey from her dresser and re-filling his flask before capping it and setting it back down. "Now then," he seemed to purr, stepping over to her and catching her chin in his hand, making her tilt her head up to look at him.  
"Wh-what is it, V?" Trish asked nervously, not liking the sadistic look that had filled his eyes. She backed up on the bed slightly, but Vex took that as a chance to push her back, getting ontop of her and grabbing her wrists. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a set of hand-cuffs and locked both of her wrists to the headboard.  
With that takenc are of, the Mesmer rolled off of her and let out a dark little chuckle, watching as she struggled against the bindings that he had put in place. "What is it, love? A little stuck are we?" he asked teasingly, going over to where he'd set his duffel bag.  
"Wh-what are you doing, Vex?" Trish shouted, her eyes wide with horror despite the alcohol and heroin in her system. As Vex pulled out a nine foot leather whip, her voice grew a bit squeaky with fear and heavy with shock, "Y-you ca-can't be serious!"  
"Oh, but I am, m'dear," the Mesmer told her, stepping over to the bed with blazing eyes that made him look crazed. Then, before she could say anything to him, he snapped the whip in her direction, not quite touching her. Hearing her gasp, he clapped his hands together, "Oh lovely, she's gettin' scared." He sounded insane, and he probably was, but he didn't care. Snapping the whip again, this time he hit her in the stomach through her shirt, hitting her twice in an X formation that cut the shirt as well as her skin.  
Whimpering, Trish looked down at her belly in panic as it began to bleed. "Vex!" she screamed in terror. "Think abou-"  
Vex couldn't help but feel a heavy dose of gratification from what he was doing, but it wasn't about that this time; this time, it was about making the bitch pay. Smirking, he struck her several more times, each of them cutting another part of her flesh (and her clothes - because he hadn't been patient enough to get those out of the way). Pausing, he growled, "You won't cheat on me again, will you, you fucking whore?"  
"I-I did-didn't!" Trish shouted, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were wide with agony, hands still struggling against the metal hand-cuffs that Vex had locked her into. "P-pl-please!" she screamed, in an obvious panic as Vex struck her again, harder this time.  
"Yes, you did! I saw you!" the Mesmer said as he lashed at her with the weapon several more times. The sights and scents of blood made him twitch; he had no need for blood, and he didn't get any kind of health benefits from consuming it, but he definitely had an erotic desire for it. It took a good deal of his concentration to not start licking the blood from Trish's body; after all, the bitch didn't deserve that kind of affection from him to begin with.  
Shaking his head, Vex pulled back his arm to strike the screaming/crying human again, but somebody caught his arm. "V! What the fuck, man?" Mike's voice asked as he gripped the Mesmer's wrist.  
Vex turned slowly to look at Mike before ripping his arm out of the human's grasp. "Problem, Mike?" he growled, his eyes gleaming with hatred.  
"Yeah, we've got a problem," Mike snapped boldly, frowning at Vex. "I've got no problem with your kinks, V, but she is not enjoying this, danm it. You're hurting her, for Christ's sake!"  
Vex laughed and then, just to be an ass, he brought the whip's coil to his mouth and licked at some of the still-wet blood that was on the rope. "That's sort 'f the point, mate," he said sickly, eyes dancing darkly in the dim light of the room.  
"You sick fuck!" Mike snapped, stepping around to stand next to Trish's bed. "Where are the fucking keys?" he shouted at Vex. He looked over at Trish, who was still bawling her eyes out, and said, "T, honey, you're gonna be okay-"  
"Of course she is! I 'aven't killed her yet," Vex interrupted with a sadistic laugh, licking at the whip again without thinking about it this time. "What are you gonna do?" he asked Mike sharply when Mike gave him another disgusted look.  
Mike shook his head, "Give me the keys and get the fuck out of my house." As Vex chucked the keys at him flippantly, Mike caught them and unlocked the cuffs from Trish's wrists. "Out! Now!" he snapped when he saw that Vex hadn't left the room.  
Chuckling, Vex looked Mike in the eyes and stepped forward, crushing out his cigarette onto the dealer's shoulder before turning on the heel of his boot and walking out the door. "Have fun with that," he purred as Mike yelped in pained surprise, slamning the door shut.  
With that taken care of, Vex left the run-down building and stepped into the make-shift garage. His expensive car looked out-of-place among the beaten-up trucks that Mike owned (most of them didn't even run). Unlocking the doors of his car, he reached into the glove-box and grabbed a piece of paper to write a quick note to Trisha Vahn:

_"This isn't the last you've seen of me, Trish. -V"_

He shrugged, tossing the paper in the broken-window of one of the only trucks that were still used and got into the driver's seat of his own car. Starting the vehicle, he pulled out of the driveway without looking back, certain that he had made his mark. He twitched slightly, the possessive bone in his body darkening; Trish had been his and she would remain that way until he said otherwise. With that thought, he cranked up the radio and let his mind wander, driving leisurely towards Carpe Noctem. It was time for a celebration...


	3. 3 Shots

Pulling into the lot of Carpe Noctem, the Mesmer-who's mood swings were rather fluent at that moment-cut the engine of his car. Taking one last drag from his cigarette-menthol, of course; it was a comfort-needed night-he put it out in his car's ashtray before getting out and heading into his club.  
Making his way to the bar, Vex reached behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of his favorite liquor before heading towards the V.I.P. area of the club. He only nodded at the security-Fae that were near the V.I.P. section, slipping past them and lounging out like a kitten on the leather sofa he kept there. Glancing at the table, he grabbed one of the clean shot-glasses that were kept there and poured a shot.  
One.  
Two.  
His focus was broken by a security-Fae panickedly saying, "Wait, no- Mr. Valentino!" The guard's eyes were locked on a familiar-silhouette who had slipped into the V.I.P. area. Vex blinked, tilting his head to the side as the figure came into the light.  
No...It wasn't...It couldn't be...  
"Hey, Vince," the man smiled smartly, his eyes michevious as he stepped over to the sofa to look at Vex with warm eyes. "It's been a while."  
It was.  
"Rob," Vex blinked in surprise, taking another shot to cast away the bundle of nerves a bit more as he sat up to look at his old friend. "'Ello, old pal," he greeted after a pause. The two had known each other in high-school, before their baby-Fae years, but Robin had moved away before either of them had matured to Faehood. "And it's Vex," he corrected automatically, "I 'aven't been Vince in a long time."  
Robin chuckled as he perched on the side of Vex's couch, "Why the name change?" His eyes seemed genuniely curious about it, but when Vex didn't offer an answer, he just shrugged. "Never mind, didn't mean to pry."  
Vex smiled, but just barely, as he nodded at the other side of the couch, "'Ave a seat, get comfortable." He watched as Rob slid down onto the cushion, finally examining his old friend entirely. Robin was dressed in a black, silk shirt, with matching pants, and black dress shoes; he'd always been one to look his best, especially at placing where alcohol was involved. Vex smirked a bit as his eyes played at the collar of Rob's shirt, noting that one of the buttons had come undone.  
Before the Mesmer could even notice his own gawking, Robin's voice broke Vex's focus, "So, what's your poison tonight?" He was still the same ol' Rob; taking shots and breaking hearts - that's what they'd used to call it, anyway.  
Vex nodded at the bottle in his own hand, "You like it, I recall." He waited for the man to nod before pouring a couple shots and handing one of them over. Downing his, he watched Rob do the same out of the corner of his eyes. "Al'ight, I gotta ask, mate," Vex began with a slightly raised eyebrow, "I know you're Fae - but what are ya?"  
It really wasn't a polite question in the Fae-world, but the way Robin responded really wasn't polite either; smirking a bit, Rob's voice sounded as smooth as his silk shirt as he said, "Come here and find out." Before Vex could really reply, the man leaned forward and pressed their lips together quickly. It was brief enough, lasting only long enough for the Incubus-in-hiding to snatch the slightest amount of energy; the whispery-red energy went into Rob's mouth as he pulled away, his eyes gleaming with a dark crimson-color.  
Vex's eyes were wide as Rob pulled away, his own breath caught in his throat. His head spun momentarily before he shook his head, licking his lips without meaning to as he commented lightly, "Bloody 'ell, Rob, warn a mate before you do that." There was a combination of amusement, half-hearted interest, and shock in his voice as he spoke.  
The Incubus smirked and mocked Vex playfully, "Sorry, mate." He paused as he leaned back against the couch, watching his friend curiously. "Now then, an eye for an eye, what the Hell are you?" he asked with an expression that looked similiar to Vex's when he had asked.  
Vex, decided that Rob had been similiarly impolite, decided to show his old friend just what he was. Extending an arm, he took control of Robin with a smirk and-deciding to be an ass in the spur of the moment-forced the Incubus to lean forward and kiss the Mesmer again.  
Rob, who seemed like he was trying to not look pleased at the joke, eyes were wide as Vex let the control break and pulled away on his own accord this time. "Damn, Vex," Robin stretched slightly on the couch, his muscles having been surprised by the sudden control. It actually took a moment for him to register that Vex had...had...  
"Drink your shot,"Vex interrupted the train of thought as he handed a glass to Robin, downing a shot in the same second. Then, deciding that there wasn't near enough alcohol in the world to make him forget that he'd just kissed his high-school bud (twice), he poured a few more rounds...  
_Five._  
_Six, seven..._  
_Another._  
_Ten..._


	4. 4 History Over Coffee

Vex awoke the next morning, sprawled out on the lounge's couch, feeling like Hell from the amount of alcohol that had been in his system. Groaning in pain at his headache, he slowly forced his eyes to open. The lights of the club had been turned off, presumably when the staff had locked the place up for the night; they were used to doing so whenever the owner passed out beforehand.  
Blinking against the blinding hangover that had formed, Vex suddenly realized that Rob was still present as well-except he was ontop of the hungover Mesmer. Gasping, Vex jolted against the couch, looking up at Rob and clearing his throat. "Uhm, Rob..." he began to speak, not really sure what to say about the situation. Nothing had happened, far as he remembered, but bloody Hell did this ever look bad...  
Robin's eyes opened slowly and he stretched before relaxing back onto Vex, obviously not completely awake yet. Then, his eyes snapped the rest of the way open and he looked down at the Mesmer with a raised eyebrow. His eyes gleamed red, briefly, at the situation, before he smiled apologetically and rolled off of Vex. "Morning," he said groggily as he stood up, stretching his muscles. "Hangover meds?"  
"Cabinet, left drawer, grab me some," Vex replied absently as he sat up, partially holding his head as he tried to get focused. Taking the white pills that the Incubus handed him, he popped them into his mouth and swallowed them dry. In the corner of his vision, he saw Robin do the same. "And g'morning, mate," he added after a moment, yawning quietly.  
Rob looked over at Vex and smiled, speaking with a little bit of a chuckle, "I don't know about you, but I could use some coffee."  
"Where the bloody 'ell 'ave you been all my life?" Vex joked without a second-thought as he stood up and linked his arm through Robin's wizard-of-Oz fashion. "Off to the coffee house, the wonderful house of Oz," he muttered like an idiot as he led Robin towards the exit of the club.  
As Vex got to his car, he habitally opened the passenger-side door for Rob before going around to get into the driver's seat. As Rob got in and shut the car door, Vex held a hand out, "There's a bottle in the glove-box: Give."  
Robin blinked, raising an eyebrow as he popped open the glove-box. It took only a moment to find an orange pill bottle that was about half-full with circular white pills. He blinked again, looking at Vex confusedly as he read the label: Mesnylcol. "Why?"  
"Give. Me. Them," Vex said slowly, impatiently. He had already started to grit his teeth as he waited for the Incubus to do what he'd been asked. As Rob hesitantly put the bottle in Vex's hand, Vex uncapped it and tapped one of the pills out into his hand; before there was any protest, he tossed them back into his mouth and swallowed.  
Robin's eyes were wide, "Vex..."  
Vex relaxed slightly as he slowly closed the pill bottle and tossed it at Robin - presumably so that he'd put them away. However, as Vex looked away to light a cigarette, Robin tucked the bottle into his coat pocket; no way was he giving them back.  
As the Mesmer exhaled, he pulled out of the lot and returned his attention to Robin. "Did you want one?" he asked suddenly, gesturing with his cigarette. The Incubus shook his head, and so Vex just shrugged, "Al'ight." His focus returned to driving to the local coffee house as he smoked; neither of them had enough ambition to make small-talk until they had their coffee...

It wasn't long before the two were sitting at a booth in the coffee house, sipping at their drinks. After a moment, Robin asked, "So, why did you go on a drinking binge this time?"  
"In a nut-shell, mate," Vex began slowly. He had to collect his thoughts about the matter before he could really explain; after all, he wasn't exactly sober at the moment. "I was with this girl, name was Trisha. She decided to screw around with a buddy of mine." He paused there, deciding to just say that Mike was a buddy; he really didn't want to explain that side of his life to Rob. After a breath, he continued, "I... 'armed her, and 'e didn't approve. So, 'e kicked me out. I ended up at my club, and then you showed up." He shrugged at the end of it, as if it weren't a big deal, but he looked irritated.  
Instinctively, Rob reached across the table and put a hand on Vex's. His power-of-influence flowed through Vex, making the Mesmer calm down a bit. As Vex realized what was happening however, he quickly shrugged the hand away and snapped, "Don't do that, mate. I'm bloody fine."  
"What did you mean by that?" Robin asked suddenly, "You said you...harmed her? Like, you hit her or...?" He drew the question out, not wanting to judge but not really sure what to think about it either. The Vex-the Vincent-he had known would never have...  
Not really caring that he was in public, Vex reached into his coat-which had an inner pocket to keep certain items-and pulled out part of the leather whip. It still had blood on it, which Vex resisted the urge to lick at. An unnervingly detailed image of Robin covered in blood flashed through the Mesmer's dark mind, making him jump. "Explain enough?" he said, clearing his throat as he quickly returned the whip to its hiding place.  
"Yeah..." Rob replied, though it almost sounded like another question.  
"So what's your story, mate?" Vex asked, changing the subject. "What ever 'appened to you?" He raised an eyebrow at the Incubus, waiting for an answer. It seemed to take the man a minute to collect himself before he really told the Mesmer.  
"Well," Robin began slowly, "There was an accident... Fae-related... My parents ended up dead." The words sounded hollow as the Incubus said them, like they were as dead as his deceased parents. "I got my revenge, took care of the bastards who did it, but I decided to disappear for a while... I've only been back in town a week or two."  
As Rob informed him that he'd gotten his revenge, the Mesmer's eyes lowered. "Lucky you," he muttered. Then, he forced himself to meet Rob's eyes again. "Ya know my father went missing... Good bloody thing... But I s'ppose you were gone when the rest of the storm came, weren't you?" he commented quietly.  
He waited for Robin to nod, but didn't give the Incubus time to say anything before he continued speaking. He knew if he tried to pause too much, he wouldn't be able to finish saying all of it; he'd had that problem too many times before. "A couple years after that, and after you'd left the area... I screwed with the wrong vampire, and 'e showed up at my estate when I wasn't home... Mum was getting groceries down the road... "E murdered Lex, Rob. Little Lexi's gone..." He had to stop, shaking his head at the painful memories. "M-mum killed 'erself a week after that, couldn't take what 'ad 'appened..."  
Looking more than a ittle sympathetic, Robin stood up and walked around the booth to sit next to Vex, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Vincent," he said quietly, hoping to comfort the Mesmer. After a moment of silence, he let his power flow, soothing Vex the only way he really could.  
Vex shuddered against the magic; it was hard for Incubi (or Succubi) to sooth somebody without there being a sexual edge to it, and Vex could definitely feel the truth in that statement. He wanted to tell Rob to stop, and he was going to do so, but for some reason that he didn't understand, he didn't do it. It had been a long time since he'd been comforted... Trish wasn't known for her relationship or friendship skills; his relationships before that, this past decade, had been quite similiar...  
So, instead of pulling away or telling Robin to knock it off, Vex let himself relax and lean against the wall that he was sitting next to. Every minute or two, the Mesmer would give tiny, tell-tale signs that the edge Rob's powers had were affecting him along with the soothing techniques, but he didn't mention it - and, so, neither did Robin.  
After about fifteen minutes, Robin let go of the Mesmer's shoulder and took a breath; he had put his sunglasses on so that the humans around them wouldn't see the red glow of his falsely-brown eyes. He waited a moment, until he was sure his eyes were normal, and then removed the glasses and tucked them into his pocket. "Feeling better?" he asked Vex quietly.  
Vex just nodded, not trusting his voice entirely at first. After a few long, contemplative drinks of his coffee, he said, "Care to go back to the Estate? It's quieter there... Less 'umans, less 'eadaches."  
"Sure, Vince," Robin replied with a small smile.  
Automatically, the Mesmer corrected him, "Vex."  
_"You'll always be Vince to me."_


	5. 5 Comfort

**Short chapter, I know, but there'll be another one soon.**

About two hours later, the two were sitting at the kitchen table of the Valentino Estate, sharing a fresh pot of coffee that Vex had made. "Bounty 'unting eh?" Vex replied to what Robin had just got done saying, raising an eyebrow interest. "Got any good stories, mate?" he asked with a mildly childish chuckle.  
With that question, Robin proceeded to launch into a thirty-minute tale. Luckily, it held Vex's interest the entire time; then again, it had included a lot of rope, handcuffs, and knives. Smirking at the end of the story, Vex commented, "Kinky."  
"Not hardly," Robin rolled his eyes.  
"Woulda been to me," was all the Mesmer said to defend his own comments, chuckling as he sipped at his coffee. "Sounds like ya've 'ad your fair share of fun while ya've been away, mate."  
Robin nodded at that, "You could say that."

Later into the afternoon, Vex and Robin were sitting on the couch in Vex's bedroom, chit-chatting about various things. "I've got an idea," Vex interrupted the flow of conversation suddenly, "We should go to the beach tomorrow."  
"Why?" Rob asked with a raised eyebrow, not getting it.  
"Because we can," the Mesmer shrugged, shaking his head a bit. He couldn't help but smirk at the thoughts that were going through his head; gods, did he ever have an idea...  
The Incubus shrugged it off as he agreed, "Alright, why not." Then, he sprawled out on the couch, legs tucked so that he wasn't crowding Vex.  
Vex rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend's ankles, putting his feet on his lap. "Get comfortable, mate, nobody 'ere that cares," he commented with a shrug, leaning back against the couch.  
"Alright then," Robin said nervously, looking at the Mesmer with questioning eyes.  
The two sat like that for a couple hours before Vex, unfortunately, had to get up so that he could do some paperwork for the club. Looking over at Rob, he realized that the Incubus had fell asleep. Slowly, Vex slid out from under Robin's legs and set his legs down on the couch before grabbing a nearby blanket and lying it over him.  
With that taken care of, Vex headed into his study, which was just down the hallway from his bedroom. Sitting down in his office chair, he settled into his paperwork...


	6. 6 Disrupted Paperwork

A few hours later, Vex was more than a little annoyed at all the paperwork. He knew he shouldn't have put it off as long as he had, but all the drug trips had made it hard to focus on things like paperwork. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands start to massage his shoulders, which made him jump.  
"You seemed tense," Robin's voice echoed from behind Vex. There was a laugh in the tone of his voice, but it also seemed sincere. "I hope you don't mind."  
"Of course not," Vex purred as he started to relax, putting his pen down as he leaned back in the chair. "You've gotten...awfully good at that," he breathed as the Incubus continued to massage his tensed-up muscles.  
Rob laughed lightly, "I spent the past two years in school for this. I would hope I'd be good at it by now." He smiled as he continued to work at the Mesmer's shoulders, humming slightly to keep his rhythm.  
As a bit more of Rob's chi flowed through his hands and into Vex's shoulders, the Mesmer let out a soft moan without meaning to do so. As he realized what sound he'd made, he pressed his lips tightly together to ensure that it wouldn't happen again. After all, there was an Incubus in the room; he didn't exactly need him getting any...ideas, at least not just yet. He thought he heard said-Incubus chuckle, but it could have been his imagination.  
After several minutes had passsed, Robin stopped massaging Vex's shoulders and, before he let go, let a rather heated dose of chi shoot into Vex's body. Gasping, Vex couldn't help but make a growling sound in his throat, knowing that Rob had done that on purpose. Suddenly, he stood and whirled around to look at Rob accusingly. Before the Incubus could say anything, Vex's sadisticness came into play and he pushed Rob against the wall with a glare. "Don't toy with me, Incubus," he warned, "Meeting me again could be good for you, or I could make it very very bad." He wasn't sure if it was his own spontaniousness or the flush of chi that had been sent through him, but suddenly he crushed his lips against the Incubus' in a harsh manner.  
When he pulled back, he grabbed Robin by the shoulders and stepped back, pushing him slightly away from the wall before taking a breath. The next words that came out of his mouth were quiet, tired, "G'night, Rob."  
"Are we going to talk abou-"  
"Not now," was all the Mesmer said as he began to walk away, out of the study. "The guest bedroom's all yours," he added after a slight pause before continuing to make his way into his room for a good night's sleep...hopefully.  
As Vex sprawled out on his bed, he realized that-in all reality-he really wasn't tired. Thoughts of Robin began to play through his mind; it was obvious that certain things had been said...done...that made it seem like the Incubus was interested. But, of course, it was impossible to tell with Inccubi; they were confusing creatures when it came to relationships. The biggest question in the entire situation, however, was whether Vex actually wanted there to be anything between them. It was well-known with most people that he didn't care much about what gender somebody was, as long as they knew what they were doing, but that was hardly the point. Rob was...well, he was Rob. It just seemed weird... _But should it have?_


	7. 7 You Toyed With Me First

The next morning, Vex's eyes fluttered open. Rolling off the bed, he grabbed a fresh set of clothes and quickly got dressed before grabbing a cigarette off his dresser. Lighting it, he walked down the stairs to see Robin sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. "G'morning, mate," Vex greeted, acting as though last night's scene hadn't occurred.  
"Morning, Vince," Rob greeted, taking a sip of his coffee. "Coffee's made," he informed him without really needing to, shrugging a bit.  
"Al'ight," Vex replied absently before asking, "Need a refill?" Robin nodded and held up his cup; Vex walked over and took it from him. Rob purposefully let his hand brush against Vex's, sending a hum of chi into his skin. Vex quickly pulled his hand away and stepped over to the counter, pouring them each a cup of coffee.  
Robin got up from his seat and moved behind Vex, running a fingertip down the Mesmer's spine. Vex gasped, shivering a bit at the Incubus' touch before saying, "Stop it..." He set the coffee mugs down, finding it hard to focus on pouring coffee when Rob was touching him.  
"I'm not thinking so, Mesmer," Robin purred, smirking a bit.  
Vex frowned a bit, trying to ignore the shocks of chi as he spoke, forcing his voice to stay steady, "Didn't I tell you not to toy with me, Incubus?"  
"I'm not. You're the one that toyed with me; you kissed me last night," Robin challenged, wanting to know what Vex had to say about that. He continued to run his fingertips up and down Vex's spine, wanting to bother him.  
"I was frustrated," Vex muttered, shivering more than he would have liked to admit.  
The Incubus let out an honestly amused laugh before asking, "Frustrated at me or just sexually frustrated in general?"  
Vex twitched in irritation as he snapped, "I don't know! Both!" He suddenly turned around and grabbed Robin's wrist. "And stop touching me!"  
Robin blinked. The suddenly hysterical tone of Vex's voice made him sigh, stepping back-at least for the moment-as Vex released his wrist. However, after a pause, Robin pulled the cigarette out of Vex's mouth and pressed his lips to Vex's, draining some of his chi.  
Vex gasped, and then he moaned as Rob started to feed off of him, not able to control the situation. Not thinking, he put his hands on Rob's chest and grabbed at his shirt, surprised by the amount of pleasure-and small amount of pain-that came from what was occuring. When Rob pulled back and stopped feeding, Vex stood there, wide-eyed, and caught his breath. As soon as he trusted his own lungs again, he released Robin's shrit and stepped back quickly, "Y-you son of a bitch!"  
Robin just rolled his eyes and gave Vex an you-can't-tell-me-you-didn't-like-it eye roll as he reached around to grab his coffee cup and sip at it, shrugging his shoulders.  
"It's going to take a lot more than that to get my interest," Vex informed the smug-looking Incubus, shaking his head a bit. "If that was what you were going for," he added. A part of him wanted more; the other part was still upset that it had happened.  
Rob smirked over the rim of his coffee mug as he asked, "Is that a challenge?"  
"Mayb... I mean no!" Vex snapped, rolling his eyes to help play it off as nothing as he turned away to drink his coffee. "That it! After coffee, we're going to the beach."  
"Yes, sir," the Incubus smirked.  
Vex twitched at the comment, but the only thing he could really say was: _"Oh, shut it!"_


End file.
